


Securing Our Ties

by TheSightlessSniper



Series: Long Overdue [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is not a brat, Could be considered Out Of Character, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff and Smut, HERE is the smut, M/M, Post Kuroshitsuji II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our relationship has changed dramatically in just a few short weeks. The breakdown and his voluntary near-destruction by Undertaker’s hand, the dissolution of the contract binding us, and the subsequent over-the-clothes coupling in his favourite armchair finally made me admit the thing that I had been afraid of; I can feel love, and I feel it solely for Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Securing Our Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So this will complete my first short trilogy, because it feels like a good place to end it. Again, my brain threw this at me and I just had to let it all out, and I needed them to have a happy (and smutty) ending.

He doesn’t know just how exquisite he is.

He takes me into himself, whimpering at the pain even with the oil I had used to slick our motions with. He’s almost painfully tight around me, but I hadn’t expected anything less.

This hadn’t been planned in the slightest. We had taken a walk across the coast of the little island we now call home, taking in the simple pleasures of the day. It had become overcast, but the majority of the day had been spent in the bright sunshine on the beach, stepping in and out of the shallows of the water without a single care.

We were admittedly the subject of some strange looks; our pale skin in the sun was most likely blinding to onlookers. Both of us, however, appeared to gain significant favour with a group of young women, one of which squealed as I linked my hand with Ciel’s and asked us how long we had been together with an excited grin on her face. ‘A long time,’ I had replied cryptically, and her eyes softened before us in a dreamlike manner.

Admittedly I think I like this period in time. Thus far, it has been extraordinarily more accepting than the shackling condemnation of the 19th century; we would have been imprisoned and ostracised for our actions in that time. It makes me almost grateful we took so long to find love with one another.

Ciel has embraced some of the more current fashions of the era, which I have little issue with; I’ve discovered that the tight black jeans he slips himself into day-to-day as of late accent his perfect little behind perfectly, and the effect is incredibly pleasing overall. He has long abandoned the ruffles and has moved into wearing sharper, simpler clothing, although he still does like to wear waistcoats now and again. I most certainly have no misgivings, as the majority of those choices were the influence of Miss Elizabeth Midford and could quite often be too feminine for either Ciel’s or my liking.

He is not the only one who has made the conscious decision to change with the tides of the years, however. I was resistant for a long time, but in recent years, with casual suits gaining some popularity, I have fallen into wearing something other than the typical butler attire, while not entirely dropping to the entirely casual level he has accepted. I will admit, however, the dark jeans similar to his own that he has encouraged me into donning have led to some very pleasing results; I have thoroughly enjoyed the lusting gazes that have been working up and down my body as I moved around our small hidden home.

Our relationship has changed dramatically in just a few short weeks. The breakdown and his voluntary near-destruction by Undertaker’s hand, the dissolution of the contract binding us, and the subsequent over-the-clothes coupling in his favourite armchair finally made me admit the thing that I had been afraid of; I can feel love, and I feel it solely for Ciel.

I never used to understand the joys of love. It was an inconvenience that the large majority of humans felt, that caused them to do ridiculous things to please that person, seemingly without payoff. At least, I used to think, with a contracted soul, there is something delicious to consume at the end.

But how wrong I was. Love is something I ached with from the very beginning and I never realised until Ciel made that ache disappear.

This love we have proclaimed for the other and share has led us to our current situation. We arrived home in the early evening, ready to settle back down into the chair by the window with a book I intended to mostly ignore in favour of quietly worshipping him, and somewhere along the line, just never made it to the chair. Instead, Ciel’s welcoming arms had wrapped around my body the moment the door was closed, and he had drawn me into an intense kissing session that had culminated in my arousal being almost completely buried inside his willing body on the bed we now share, a trail of torn-away clothes in our wake.

Ciel grasps at the sheets above his head, eyes squeezed shut and mewling. His mouth his closed, jaw clenched and face contorted into an agonised grimace. I hate the inevitable pain that comes from our joining, but there is little I can do to relieve it besides holding still for him. ‘Do you want me to move out of you?’ I murmur, softly pressing my lips to his. ‘We have eternity to do this. If you don’t feel like finishing this tonight, it does not matter to me.’

He shakes his head and gasps painfully. ‘No…I just had no idea it would be this painful…fuck…the first time.’ he curses. I stay where I am, but it’s taking all of my concentration not to thrust forward and I can barely think straight as he writhes below me, trying to find some comfort. He bites his lip, and some of the pain begins to drain from his features. ‘Are you alright?’

At this I let off a small breathy chuckle. ‘I’m relieving you of your virginity, you’re in significant pain, and you’re asking me if I am alright?’ I retort quietly, kissing him gently again. He really has changed so much; the selfish and prideful Ciel I knew a hundred and something years ago would never have even questioned my own comfort, let alone allowed me to put him in such a vulnerable position, sexual or otherwise.

‘I don’t want to- ah- disappoint,’ he winces, then lifts his hips ever so slightly. I sink just a little bit deeper and my mouth drops open as the tiniest change sends a throbbing pulse of beautiful heat through me. ‘I’m never going to be completely ready, so you may as- ah ah ow- start moving.’

‘You don’t have to,’ I encourage, although my own patience is wearing somewhat thin and it’s starting to become evident in my voice. He’s tight, warm, and the lubrication has made him slick and inviting. ‘I can wait.’

Ciel lifts his hands to my face, and laughs a little. ‘We always knew this was going to hurt. And you’re struggling not to move. So-‘ he pulls me down for a more heated kiss, then grabs the sheets behind his head again, ‘Move, Sebastian.’

The first thrust, I almost lose my composure entirely. He winces, but with our bodies so close, my stomach presses up against his flagging arousal. He whimpers again, but it’s less pained this time. I shift a little, allowing me to prop myself up on one arm, and use the other to stroke the sweat-dampened hair at his brow. ‘Ciel…’ I breathe, my eyelids fluttering.

‘Sebastian…’ His lower body still clearly burns from the entry, but his eyes are trusting and loving. He tilts his face into my touch and nuzzles at my fingers, pressing a kiss to the palm as he moans. ‘Oh…’

I move slickly and slowly in and out of him. The pain seems to begin waning away as his hands release the tight grip on the bedding below, instead trailing up to touch at my chest, my neck, my hair. Then something changes with my next thrust. His eyes widen and glimmer demonically, mouth dropping open and a moan escapes his delicate white throat. ‘Oh there!’

‘Does- ah! Does it feel good now- oh…’ I grunt, and make an effort to move in that direction again. His lips curve up and he moans softly again, eyes falling back into his head as they disappear behind his eyelids.

He doesn’t answer, but I don’t care as his hands creep down my back, setting me on fire with his touch. And then Ciel grasps at my buttocks, and as I raise my hips to his, he pulls me down with his hands, trying to drive me deeper. I fall forward, covering his body with mine, and lips touch at my ear. ‘Faster…harder…deeper.’

I need no encouragement. Now I know where in his body to hit to make his eyes roll back like that, I search and aim for it, trying my best to brush it with every stroke. My efforts are rewarded by gasps next to my ear, little whimpers of pleasure as we move together. I thought I’d been spoiled by the orgasm I had been treated to in the chair just a few short weeks ago. The sensation then had far surpassed any orgasm, and indeed any soul I’d ever consumed, in pleasurable intensity, and flesh hadn’t even touched flesh.

Ciel will ruin me, and I have no desire to stop him.

He arches up to meet my movements and hooks his legs around me, and suddenly with the change of positioning I go deeper than I could before. I hear a laugh and look up, and gaze into Ciel’s euphoric face. He’s throwing his head back on the pillows, giggling. ‘So good…’ My stilled motions cause him to look to face me again, an expression halfway between frustration and intense pleasure gracing the delicate features of his face. ‘Didn’t I say faster?’

I laugh a little into our next kiss and drive into him harder and faster, complying with his previous orders. The open mouthed smile stays, and his demonic eyes blink back into my own and I imagine mine look the same.

I no longer hate the red that sparks in them. I relish it, because it means I have him forever.

Our motions are frantic, stuttering, faster than ever. He’s pushing off the bed, trying to meet every thrust with a jolt of his own hips as I bore into him. His hands latch onto anything he can grasp, desperately holding on like he fears he’s going to float away, and my own clutch at his hips tightens. I’m close, and from the fluttering of the inside of his body against me he isn’t far off himself, but I hold on. I need him to come first.

My effort in holding back is swiftly rewarded. I give a few more harsh thrusts into him, one of my hands wrapping around his hardened length and jerking him in time with them, and he wails my name as hot and sticky fluid bursts from his aching tip onto his pale stomach and my still-moving hand. The sight of him enraptured in orgasm and helplessly spilling all over himself feeds my own ardor, and it is barely a few snaps of my hips before I erupt within him with a loud moan of his name.

It’s even more intense than our heavy petting session. Ciel quakes euphorically, letting out a small huff as I collapse forward and slip out of him. His arms, quivering a little, wrap around my shoulders. We’re both sweat-soaked and messy, and the twisted bedsheets are splashed with the evidence of our release, but none of it matters. I gaze down at him, every inch of his beautiful face peaceful and relaxed, like nothing else matters. I could stare into that expression for days and never tire of it. ‘Sebastian…’

‘Ciel…’ I push my forehead against his, savouring his panting breaths. ‘I’ve never-‘ I can barely believe what I’m about to say, even though it’s the truth through and through. ‘I’ve never felt like that before.’

He smirks at me, that beautiful grin reaching his eyes teasingly. ‘Not even with our little friend, the virginal nun?’

My face softens, and so does his. ’Man, maiden…no sexual coupling has ever left me wanting to declare my love for another, and yet with you it’s something I’m compelled to do…’ I proclaim quietly, enveloping his lips with mine and holding him close to me. I want to be nowhere else. I want to be with nobody else. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ he moves to kiss me again, and I gladly accept. I hold Ciel as close to me as I can get without my body swallowing him whole. We stay the entire night entangled; skin to skin, sharing warmth, the delicate sound of our heartbeats and quiet breaths the only conversation we need.

Contract or no contract, I am helplessly tied to him; heart, body and what little soul we have left between us.

I have no qualms with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed...I'm going to sort out the nosebleed I just gave myself.


End file.
